Misiorożec/Galeria
Piosenka Tytułowa Czołówka Biegnie Armia.jpg Starvs.png Czołówka Wszyscy!.jpg Sezon 1 Star Comes to Earth S1E1 Tron Ludo.png S1E1 Ludo próbuje być wysoki.jpg S1E1 Ludo ujawniony.png S1E1 Armia Ludo.jpg S1E1 Wiele wrogów się pojawia.png S1E1 Ludo się pojawia.png S1E1 Ludo zadowolony.jpg S1E1 Ludo czuje że wygra.png S1E1 Ludo wyjaśnia sytuację.png S1E1 Ludo się zdenerwował.png S1E1 Armia zabiera się do walki.jpg S1E1 Atak się zaczyna.png S1E1 Marco daje łomot niedżwiedziu.png S1E1 Leży sobie narwal.jpg S1E1 Wszystkie potwory leżą.png S1E1 Ludo wzywa swoje potwory.png S1E1 Portal się otwiera.png S1E1 Potwory kontynują iść przez portal.png S1E1 Ofermy wracają do domu.jpg Match Maker S01E03 Ludo i Ropuch w sali tronowej.png S01E03 Ludo wpada na pomysł.png S1E3 Ludo konfrontuje Marco i Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Gotowość do ataku.png S1E3 Marco kontra słudzy Ludo.png S1E3 Słudzy Ludo bardzo Się boją.png S1E3 Niedżwiedż atakuje Marco.png S1E3 Niedżwiedż uderzony przez grabie.png S1E3 Marco walczy ze sługusami Ludo sam.png S1E3 Sługusi Ludo rzucają się na Marco.png S1E3 Sługusi Ludo gonią Marco.png S1E3 Ludo i sługusi Bierzcie różczkę!.png S1E3 Sługusi Ludo atakują Star.png S1E3 Star rzuca zaklęcie.png S1E3 Bitwa-przegrana.png S1E3 Pokonana armia odchodzi.png Cheer up Star S1E7 Potwory w pszczołach.png S1E7 Nienazwany potwor koza.png S1E7 Misiorożec ryczy na Star.png S1E7 Kwiatowy potwór i Misiorożec zaraz będą zmyci.png Quest Buy S1E8 Star i Marco mijają Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo nie kupuje sukni.png S1E8 Misiorożec uważa że Ludo wyglądałby słodko w sukience.png S1E8 Ludo i potwory się pojawiają.png S1E8 Star i Marco kontra Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo rozkazuje zdobyć różdżkę.png S1E8 Misiorożec uderzony przez pudełko pieluch.png S1E8 Ludo i wbiegają do windy.png S1E8 Ślimak pełznie do windy.png S1E8 Ludo przerażony.png S1E8 Ślimak klient wchodzi ponad Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo i potwory przyklejone do pleców.png S1E8 Star obiega Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo rozkazuje potworom złapać Star.png S1E8 Potwory przygniecione.png S1E8 Zrujnowane Andante.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Armia przed autobusem.png S1E10 Ludo i jego armia atakuje.png S1E10 Brittney pyta się co się dzieje.png S1E10 Ludo atakuje.png S1E10 Trzy-okie grubaśne dziecko ryczy.png S1E10 Potwory ryczą na Star.png S1E10 Potwór trafiony promieniem.png S1E10 Misiorożec i Wielki Kurczak trzymają Star.png S1E10 Armia wychodzi z autobusu.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Marco uziemiony.png S1E13 Homarowicz trzyma róg.png S1E13 Potwory przerażone.png S1E13 Misiorożec z babeczką w jego oku.png S1E13 Brodo-leń i Misiorożec uciekają.png S1E13 Ludo i potwory zkradają się to Star.png S1E13 Star budzi się.png S1E13 Marco i potwory oglądają.png S1E13 Bycie złym jest super.png S1E13 Marco biegnie to Homarowicza.png S1E13 Potwory zmiecione eksplozją.png S1E13 Potwory znowu uciekają.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Misiorożec rzuca kamień w Star.png S1E16 Marco się zakłada.png S1E16 Kolejka potworów przewraca się.png S1E16 Marco sugeruje chińskie jedzenie.png S1E16 Jesteście beznadziejni.png S1E16 Ludo uderza łapę Misiorożca.png S1E16 Ludo poznaje Toffee'ego.png S1E16 Toffee płynnie rozmawia z Ludo.png S1E16 Ropuch zmieszany i Misiorożec klaszcze.png S1E16 Ludo podaje rękę z Toffee.png S1E16 Ktoś zna jego imię?.png S1E16 Ludo czyta kartę Toffee'ego.png S1E16 Potwory tańczą.png S1E16 Taniec walki dwugłowego-potwora.png S1E16 Dwugłowy-potwór i Kołnierzasty potwór tańczą.png S1E16 Kołnierzasty potwór wpada w inne potwory.png S1E16 Misiorożec popycha kołnierzastego potwora.png S1E16 Misiorożec zamyka Marco w śmietniku.png S1E16 Potwory wokół Star.png S1E16 Ludo cieszy się.png S1E16 Toffee patrzy w dal.png Mewnipendance Day S01E20 Ropuch wymienia potwory.png S01E20 Zdziwione potwory.png S01E20 Potwory obserwują Ropucha.png S01E20 Ropuch wspina się na wieżę.png Storm the Castle S1E24 Star podgląda.png S1E24 Star walczy.png S1E24 Star strzela tęczą.png S1E24 Star robi falę magii.png S1E24 Zbiorowisko wokół stołu.png Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci